In order to go to a specific designation, basic information on the features on surroundings and geography are needed. When a person is strange in a certain region or in case of complicated regions, it is hard to search for a destination.
In order to improve the above mentioned problems, a portable communication device such as a cellular phone, PDA, etc. is equipped with a navigation function for a user to easily find his current place or to easily search for a designation; however such navigation function provides a map information with a position information on the current position of a cellular phone communication device using a 2D or 3D graphic map or the like, so the map information sometimes provides wrong information, which make a user confused when searching for a designation.
In recent years, a photographed image of reality has information such as a road view and a Google map which shows a destination using position information on the basis of a GPS technology; however it is configured to provide a user with a previously stored image information, not a real time image, in a single direction on the basis of GIS, so the user receives only very limited information. In this case, various surrounding information that a user wants cannot be checked or provide to the user.
Various typical systems providing the current traffic information provides only kinds based on costs and times, not detailed traffic flows or surrounding traffic information.